Great Work (Civ5)
Great works are a new feature introduced in the Civilization V: Brave New World expansion pack as part of the new culture mechanics of the expansion. Types of Great Works There are three main types of Great Works: *Great Work of Art - a painting, statue, etc., created by a Great Artist. *Great Work of Writing - a novel, poetry collection, etc., created by a Great Writer. *Great Work of Music - a symphony, song, etc., created by a Great Musician. Artifact In addition to the works created by Great People, there is a fourth type of culturally important objects - Artifacts. Those are remains from the past, interesting objects such as an ancient pottery, metal objects, golden trinkets, etc. They are created by excavating an Archaeological Dig. It is largely identical to a Great Work of Art. For more info on obtaining it, check the Archaeology article. Using Great Works Great Works are used by placing them in appropriate buildings. In fact, you can't even create a Great Work if there isn't an appropriate slot somewhere in your empire! Slots are found in two main types of buildings: *'Culture buildings': **Royal Library - 1 GWW slot (Assyrian unique replacement for Library; also provides extra XP for units trained in the city if the slot is filled) **Cathedral - 1 GWA slot (Only available to cities following a religion with the Cathedrals belief) **Amphiteater - 1 GWW slot **Opera House - 1 GWM slot **Ceilidh Hall - 1 GWM slot (Celtic unique replacement for Opera House) **Museum - 2 GWA slots **Broadcast Tower - 1 GWM slot *'World and National Wonders'. Many of these also have slots for Great Works of a certain type - they're especially useful because most of them have multiple slots and can thus enjoy the special theme bonuses. Below is a complete list of those wonders: **Great Library - 2 GWW slots **Parthenon - 1 GWA slot (Already includes a Great Work of Art) **Sistine Chapel - 2 GWA slots **Globe Theatre - 2 GWW slots **Uffizi - 3 GWA slots (Must have adopted Aesthetics) **Louvre - 4 GWA slots (Must have adopted Exploration) **Broadway - 3 GWM slots **Sydney Opera House - 2 GWM slots **Palace - 1 GWA slot **National Epic - 1 GWW slot **Heroic Epic - 1 GWW slot **Oxford University - 2 GWW slots **Hermitage - 3 GWA slots Theming Bonus All buildings that contain more than one slot for Great Work are able to generate a special Theming Bonus. To receive this bonus, you need to fill all the slots with appropriate Great Works, according to the special conditions of the relevant building. Mouse over the Bonus number next to the slots in the Tourism Overview screen to find out the exact requirements for the Theme for the building. Sometimes they could be "Different Eras and Different Civilizations", or otherwise "The Same Era and the Same Civilization", etc. Bonuses can be partial, or complete, depending on whether you've completed all or only some of the requirements. Theming Bonus provides extra Culture and Tourism for the City and your Empire. Moving and Trading Great Works Great Works can be traded for or looted from enemy cities, and they can be moved from building to building and city to city within your empire. This is done by opening the Tourism Overview screen, clicking on a Great Work in its slot, then clicking on an empty slot. You can also Swap Works with other civilizations you're not at war with. This is also easy - just open the Swap Great Works tab in the Tourism Overview screen, choose one of your Works, then the Work you want to swap. Note that you can only swap Works of the same type (e.g. a Great Work of Writing for Great Work of Writing). You don't even need to negotiate with the other civilization, the process is automatic. List of Great People and their respective Works This list is incomplete. Please help expanding this list by adding more! Great Artists *Lawrence Alma-Tameda - Phidias Showing the Frieze of the Parthenon to his Friends *Kamaleddin Behzad - Yusef and Zulaikha *Giovanni Bellini - Naked Young Woman in front of the Mirror *Giotto di Bondone - Adoration of the Magi *Sandro Boticelli - The Birth of Venus *Pieter Brueghel the Elder - Tower of Babel *Michelangelo Buonarroti - God Creating Adam *Mary Cassatt - The Child's Bath *Paul Cezanne - The Card Players *Jean Clouet - Portrait of Francois I *Jacques-Louis David - The Death of Marat *Eugène Delacroix - Liberty Leading the People *Edgar Degas - L'Absinthe *Jan van Eyck - Portrait of a Man in a Turban *Paul Gauguin - Upaupa Schneklud *El Greco - View of Toledo *Vincent van Gogh - Starry Night *George Gower - The Armada Portrait of Elizabeth I of England *Francisco de Goya - The Third of May 1808 *Martin Johnson Heade - Giant Magnolias on a Blue Velvet Cloth *Hiranand - Da'ud Receives a Robe of Honor from Mun'im Khan *Hans Holbein the Younger - Henry VIII *Winslow Homer - Breezing Up (A Fair Wind) *Jiao Bingzhen - Leaf 2 (Painting of Ladies) *Katsushika Hokusai - The Great Wave of Kanagawa *Gustav Klimt - Der Kuss *Antonello da Messina - Saint Jerome in his Study *Amadeo Modigliani - Jacques and Berthe Lipchitz *Claude Monet - Water Lilies *Samuel F. B. Morse - Gallery of the Louvre *Sultan Muhammad - Muhammad's Ascent into Heaven *Pablo Picasso - Les Demoiselles d'Avignon *Qiu Ying - Spring Morning in the Han Palace *Raja Ravi Varma - Skanda Seat on a Peacock *Frederick Remington - A Dash for the Timber *Pierre-Auguste Renoir - Luncheon of the Boating Party *Rembrandt van Rijn - The Nightwatch *Peter Paul Rubens - Rubens and Isabella Brant in the Honeysuckle Bower *Bartholomeus Spranger - Self-Portrait *Raffaello Sanzio - Portrait of Bindo Altoviti *Gilbert Stuart - George Washington (Landsdowne portrait) *Tintoretto - Last Supper *Titian - Equestrian Portrait of Charles V *Toulouse-Lautrec - Ball at the Moulin Rouge *Paolo Ucello - Saint George and the Dragon *Bernardo Martorell'' - Saint George Killing the Dragon'' *Leonardo da Vinci - Mona Lisa *Jan Vermeer - Girl with a Pearl Earring *Wang Ximeng - A Thousand Li of Rivers and Mountains *James Abbott McNeill Whistler - Arrangement in Grey and Black: Portrait of the Artist's Mother *Grant Wood - American Gothic *Yaganawa Shigenobu - Hataori *Francisco de Zurbaran - Saint Francis in Meditation Great Writers *Aesop - Fables *Vittoro Alfieri - Saul *Dante Alighieri - The Divine Comedy *Ludovico Ariosto - Orlando Furioso *Aristophanes - Lysistrata *Roberto Arlt - Los Siete Locos *Jane Austen - Pride and Prejudice *Honoré de Balzac - Le Père Goriot *Baudelaire - Les Fleurs du Mal *L. Frank Baum - The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Bertrand de Bar-sur-Aube - Girart de Vienne *Beaumarchais - Mariage de Figaro *Harriet Beecher - Uncle Tom's Cabin *Bhasa - Urubhanga *Albert Camus - L' Etranger *Cao Xueqin - Hong Lou Meng *Lewis Carroll - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland *Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra - Don Qixote *Geoffrey Chaucer - Canterbury Tales *Anton Chekhov - The Seagull *James Fenimore Cooper - The Last of the Mohicans *Stephen Crane - The Red Badge of Courage *Emperor Daigo - Kokin Wakashu *Ruben Dario - Azul *Charles Dickens - A Christmas Carol *Emily Dickinson - Poems *Diderot - L'Encyclopédie *Fyodor Dostoyevsky - Crime and Punishment *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - The Sign of the Four *Alexandre Dumas - Les Trois Mousquetaires *Erasme - L'éloge à la folie *Edward FitzGerald - Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam *F. Scott Fitzgerald - The Great Gatsby *Gustave Flaubert - Madame Bovary *De La Fontaine - Fables *Nikolai Gogol - Revizor *Maxim Gorky - Na Dne *Jose Hernandez - Martin Fierro *Nathaniel Hawthorne - Twice-Told Tales *Homer - Odyssey *Victor Hugo - Les Miserables *Washington Irving - The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon *Jorge Isaacs - Maria *Kalidasa - Abhij *Rudyard Kipling - Barrack Room Ballads *Lanling Xiaoxiao Sheng - Jin Ping Mei *D. H. Lawrence - Lady Chatterly's Lover *Lucian - A True Story *Sir Thomas Malory - Le Morte d'Arthur *Marivaux - L'Ile aux esclaves *Christopher Marlowe - Doctor Faustus *Herman Melville - Moby Dick *Molière - Dom Juan *Monzaemon Chikamatsu - Shinju Ten no Amijima *Murasaki Shikibu - The Tale of Genji *Natsume Soseki - I am a Cat *Ovid - Metamorphoses *Francesco Petrarca - Il Canzoniere *Edgar Allan Poe - The Raven *Marcel Proust - A la Recherche du Temps Perdu *Qu Yuan - Chu Ci *Francois Rabelais - La Vie de Gargantua et de Pantagruel *Jalal al-Din Muhammad Rumi - Masnavi *Jean-Paul Sartre - Les Mots *Friedrich Schiller - Die Rauber *Mary Shelley - Frankenstein *Shi Naian - Shuihu Zhuan *Edmund Spencer - The Faerie Queene *William Shakespeare - Macbeth *Sophocles - Oedipus Rex *Henry David Thoreau - Walden *Leo Tolstoy - War and Peace *Mark Twain - The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *Ueda Akinari - Ugetsu Monogatari *Valmiki - Ramayana *Jules Verne - Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea *Virgil - Aeneid *Voltaire - Candide *Vyasa - Mahabharata *H. G. Wells - The Time Machine *Walt Whitman - Leaves of Grass *Yoshida Kenko - Tsurezuregusa *Émile Zola - Germinal Great Musicians *John Adams - Shaker Loop *Johann Sebastian Bach - Brandenburg Concerto *Louis W. Ballard - Katcina Dances *Ludwig van Beethoven - Fifth Symphony *Prince Benbadhanabangse - Lao Duang Duen Trem *Alban Berg - Lulu *David Blanasi - Didgeridoo Improvisation *Johannes Brahms - Hungarian Dance No. 5 *Benjamin Britten - Young Person's Guide to the Orchestra *William Byrd - Agnus Dei *John Cage - In a Landscape *Carlos Chavez - Sinfonia India *Frederic Chopin - Raindrops *Pak Cokro - Ladrang Sri Duhito *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean *Sayed Darwish - Ana Haweet' *Claude Debussy - Sunken Cathedral *Guillaume Dufay - Ave Maris Stella *Anton Dvorak - Symphony No. 9 *Duke Ellington - Caravan *Enheduanna - Nin Me Schara *Erken - Symphony No. 1 *Gaspar Fernandes - Xicochi *Claude François - Alexandrie Alexandra *Francisco Manuel da Silva - Te Deum *Giovanni Gabrieli - Magnum Mysterium *George Gershwin - I Got Rhythm *Carlo Gesualdo - Poiche L'Avida Sete *Guido - Ut Queant Laxis *George Handel - Water Music *Franz Joseph Haydn - Symphony No. 93 *Higuchi - Daha *Gustav Holst - Saturn *Charles Ives - Variations on America *Ji Kang - Guangling San *Josquin des Prez - Nymphes des Bois *Johann Strauss II - Die Fledermaus *Al-Kindi - Dervish Tune *Orlande de Lassus - Bonjour mon Coeur *Solomon Linda - Mbube *Franz Liszt - Hungarian Rhapsody *Emerico Lobo de Mesquita - Regina Salve *Guillaume de Machaut - Messe *Gustav Mahler - Symphony No. 5 *Mirabai - Payoji Maine *Mesomedes - Hymn to the Muse *Mikhail Mishaqah - Dervish Tune *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Modest Mussorgsky - Night on Bald Mountain *R. Carlos Nakai - Song for the Morning Star *Jacob Obrecht - Salve Regina *Johannes Ockeghem - Kyrie *Niccolo Paganini - Caprice 24 *Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina - Missa Papae Marcelli *Hanna Petros - Syriac Hymn *Prince Buster - Al Capone *Rakha - Jhaptal *Maurice Ravel - String Quartet *Steve Reich - Electric Counterpoint *Silvestre Revueltas - Sensemaya *Richard Strauss - Also Sprach Zarathustra *Camille Saint-Saens - Symphony No. 3 *Esteban Salas y Castro - Gloria *Erik Satie - Parade *Manuel Saumell - Contradanzas *Thomas Tallis - Spem in Alium *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture *Giuseppe Verdi - La Forza del Destro *Richard Wagner - Die Walkure *Hugo Wolf - Magdlein *Yamada Kengyo - Sakura Gari *Yatsuhashi Kengyo - Rokudan *Ziryab - Lamma Bada Category:Game concepts (Civ5) Category:Game concepts